1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a centrifuge of the continuous peripheral discharge type employing a disc-bowl assembly as a rotor.
2. Prior Art
On occasion it becomes necessary to disassemble a dynamically balanced centrifuge rotor, such as for service. Certain constructions of centrifuge rotor are so made that disassembly and reassembly are not easily carried out. Further, on reassembly, owing to small relative displacements in position, initial dynamic balance has not always been reachieved, a condition which produces unbalance forces at operating speeds, namely a condition that cannot be tolerated.